A fiery love: ZukoxOC fanfic
by shygiirl
Summary: A story about a young girl who meets a certain fire-bending prince. Im horrible at summarys, so yeah, please read though :  Xo


Heya guys, this is my first fanfic so please review and give me any advise/help where i need it :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: the last airbender, its plot or any of its characters.  
>... i wish i did though... *sigh*<p>

As I stood by the railings of the ship I watched the sunrise bring colour into the dark sky. The sea breeze blew my hair gently as the dark blue waves crashed against the side of the cold grey ship. The ship was alot smaller than other fire nation ships I had seen, but it was still big enough for me to get lost in. I had only been on the ship since night fall but it felt longer than that.

I started thinking about yesterday, and all that had happened...

'But I hate the war, why would I join these people to help extend it?' I mumbled to my mother.

'That is exactly why you must go! It will teach you discipline, respect and you will learn to love your country and the war it is fighting in!' She yelled.

'No! I hate the war and the fire nation! Im not going with the prince and his uncle to help find the avatar, and you can't make me!' I snapped at her.

'Amaylia you are going whether you like it or not and you are not coming back home until you make the fire nation proud!'

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room; I noticed my already packed bag on my bed.

'You are only doing this to get rid of me'. I yelled

'Yes, that is another advantage to this' she snickered as she looked my door.

That cut me deep, I knew that I wasn't my mother's favourite, but I never thought she would send me away. I tried to please her but she never accepted me; I was almost always polite, worked, cooked and tried to be as mature as possible, but I guess none of that worked.

I sighed as I looked through my bag, making sure she packed all the necessities.

'This is a good thing' I tried to tell myself, 'I will take a break from my mother, as well as travel the world and learn about different cultures'.

I took a deep breath 'and I might even be able to help the avatar, if he is still alive that is...

I stared at the dark wooden walls that were my prison, thinking hard about this decision; would I go and help the fire nation, help the avatar or just run away all together. It sounded childish and I should respect my mother but how could I when she didn't respect me.

I heard some mumbling coming from the front room, I guessed that it was General Iroh and the prince. I leaned my ear against the wall to hear their conversation, the wood was cold and hard but it was important that I heard what my mother was saying.

'Thank you for coming General Iroh and Prince Zuko' I heard my mother say from the lounge room.

'No problem Mrs. Tadu, anything to help Mungui's family. You said you would like your daughter to accompany us on our trip, why would you like that? General Iroh asked curiously.

'I love my daughter'.

'Yeah right' I sighed.

'But she has just been out of control lately, very rude and disrespectful. I have tried to discipline her but nothing has worked! I am starting to get really worried' she cried.

'That lying dog, she doesn't care about me or my behaviour, she just wants to get rid of me. Fine, I'll give her what she wants!' I thought to myself.

'So you think sending her away is the right thing to do?' I heard a new voice, prince zuko, I assumed.

'Yes I do, I hope it will teach her some discipline and respect!' she snapped at the Prince.

'There is no need to snap at my nephew Mrs. Tadu, and we will take your daughter with us. We leave at sunset, meet us at the pier.' General Iroh said as they left.

I heard my mother's footsteps up the hall and quickly open a scroll, so it would seem that I wasn't listening.

'General Iroh said he would be happy to take you with them' she said as she unlocked my door.

'What did you tell them?' I asked.

'That you wanted to travel the world and help the fire nation' she lied.

'Amaylia?' General Iroh pulled me out of my day dream.

'Yes General Iroh?'.

'Please, call me uncle Iroh' he said as he came up to my side.

'Okay, then call me Lia' I smiled.

'How long have you been up for?'

'A while, I couldn't get to sleep. Which isn't good, I really love my sleep' I yawned.

'Me too' he chuckled. 'Your mother, uh, said you have been having some discipline problems lately' he said in a concerned tone. Which surprised me, I had only known this man for a few hours, and it seemed like he cared about me.

'No, she lied; she just wanted to get rid of me. I tried to be nice and respectful and everything, but it obviously didn't work' I sighed.

'Oh, Im so sorry Amaylia. If I had of know I wouldn't have agreed for you to come with us' he apologised.

'No its fine, I, wanna help my country with the war.' I lied. I felt bad for lying, but I needed them to trust me.

'Well you are in the best place for that' he smiled. 'I also agreed for you to come, because my nephew doesn't have anyone his own age on here, and I think it would be good for him to have some company.'

'Oh, okay. Hey General Iroh when is breakfast, Im starving!' I said trying to get of that topic, but it was true.

'Breakfast is in 5 minutes, but we can have it early. Do you love food as much as you like your sleep?' he asked.

'Why yes I do' I smiled.

'Perfect, we will get along just fine then' he laughed, as he lead me towards the kitchen.

Kay, thanks for rreading :)  
>Please review :)<p> 


End file.
